


Your Shirt Looks Like Boyfriend Material

by Rylee_Writes



Series: Polyamuary 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Natasha Romanov, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_Writes/pseuds/Rylee_Writes
Summary: Written forthisprompt over on tumblr for Polyamuary 2019In which everyone enjoys trying to get Steve flustered except Steve.OrPick up lines. Very cheesy and bad ones. No one is sorry.





	Your Shirt Looks Like Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my social media au (How to Break the Internet - A Guide by Steve Rogers) but you do not have to read that one first to understand this one.

One of Nat's favorite pastimes is getting Steve to blush. It's easier than it probably should be, considering just how long Steve and Bucky have known each other. Really, all they have to do is flirt with him or show any kind of affection in public and he turns as red as a tomato. 

They probably shouldn't find it as amusing as they do. 

Oh well. 

Nat - well, Nate today because gender is weird and doesn't really make sense - is in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes when Clint stumbles in and collapses against his back, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist. 

Grinning, he reaches over and grabs a mug before pouring Clint a cup of coffee. “Here ya go, babe,” He says with a grin as he presses it into Clint's hands. 

Clint responds with a sloppy kiss to Nate's cheek before practically inhaling the coffee. It's a pretty common - and adorable - sight in the mornings in their apartment. 

It doesn't take long for Bucky and Steve to join them, both of them looking way too awake for 9 am. They had just gotten back from a SHIELD debrief if their clothes were anything to go by. They weren’t in full costume, as Bucky liked to call it, but they definitely weren’t in casual clothes either. 

Nate grinned as he leaned back against the counter, bowl of pancake batter temporarily abandoned. “Looks like the two of you had a fun morning.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve groaned and pulled Nate into a hug, leaning in to briefly press their lips together. “I would have much rather been at home with you guys.” He paused, seemingly to consider his words before continuing. “Speaking of...pronouns?” 

It was a thing Steve liked to do at some point every day, usually in the morning unless they didn’t see each other until later. He would stop Nate and ask him what his pronouns of the day were, and then usually pass it on to their other two boyfriends if they hadn’t been present at the time he asked. It was nice and way more than he had expected when they had all gotten together. 

“He/him.” He said with what could only be called his sappy “One of my boyfriends is being adorable and I love it” smiles. 

“Good to know.” Steve smiled his own version of the sappy smile and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. 

Nate was asexual and demiromantic while Bucky was asexual and biromantic while Steve and Clint were bisexual. It wasn’t something that came up a lot, and Nate and Bucky were pretty good at letting the others know when they were uncomfortable with something. Steve used to always ask before kissing either of them, but they eventually broke him of that habit. Clint had never been as bad, but he had occasionally freaked himself out thinking he offended one of them and they had to calm him down.

Nate made eye contact with Bucky while leaning into Steve’s touch and pulling his boyfriend’s arm around his shoulders. Bucky was well aware of Nate’s fondness for getting Steve as flustered as possible and at this point they could pretty much communicate solely through glances if they had to. There was also sign language, but Steve was fluent and would more than likely figure out what they were saying. 

Bucky looks like he’s going to say no for a moment, until Clint presses up against his side and gives him what can only be described as puppy dog eyes. Nate hadn’t discussed the whole flustering Steve thing with Clint yet, but he had always been good at reading his partners and Nate was no exception. 

Bucky sighed and ruffled Clint’s hair, which got him a happy grin before they both turned their sights on Steve. Steve was too busy being cuddled (read: distracted) by Nate to notice the other two approaching until Clint practically glued himself to Steve’s side while Bucky settled against Steve’s back. 

Steve looked up when he felt a pressure against his back, smiling softly as he twisted around to meet Bucky’s gaze. “Hey there.”

“Hey yourself.” 

Surprisingly enough, Clint is the one to start off the flustering Steve thing. He squeezes in between Nate and Steve and slides his hands over Steve’s chest. “Damn, babe, what is this shirt made out of?” He pauses just long enough that Steve looks like he’s considering answering before opening his mouth again. “I bet it’s boyfriend material.” 

Nate snorts loudly before covering his mouth while Bucky rolls his eyes. Honestly, Nate’s more surprised Clint hasn’t used that one before now. But now that he’s started it Nate and Bucky might as well follow it up with cheesy pick up lines of their own. 

Nate grins and leans forward, draping his arms over Clint’s shoulders, speaking before Steve has enough time to protest - and he will, there’s no question of that. “Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause you’ve got fine written all over you.” 

Steve groans, trying to hide his face with his hands. “Nate no.”

The look on Clint’s face is nothing short of mischievous. “Nate yes.”

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s waist, leaning forward to rest his chin on their boyfriend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Stevie, I’ll protect you from these heathens.”

Nate does his best to look offended while Clint outright pouts, leaning closer to Nate and away from Bucky. Nate honestly can’t say whether it’s all for show or not. “Heathens?” Nate raises an eyebrow. “This coming from the man who pranked Tony Stark by convincing him he had somehow pulled your arm off and you were dying?”

Bucky’s grin speaks volumes of how bad he feels about that particular “incident” as Tony now referred to it as. “It’s not my fault he tried to drink both of us under the table.”

“One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.” Bucky and Clint say at the same time before dissolving into laughter. 

Sometimes Nate really wonders if he’s dating toddlers. 

Just when it looks like Steve has escaped his face resembling a tomato and he thinks he’s safe Bucky leans in close and whispers, “I must be in a museum, because you truly are a work of art.” before he turns and runs for it. 

Nate and Clint aren’t far behind him, which turns out to be a good thing when Steve chases after them and starts throwing pillows at the three of them. They would have thought he couldn’t catch all three of them but they really should have known better than to underestimate Captain America and how much he hated cheesy pick up lines and puns. Except not really because he loves all three of his partners even when they’re ganging up on him and they know it.


End file.
